


[bnior]Crush On You

by realJINmeimei



Category: JJ Project
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: 林在范想起来朴珍荣最后一次和他上床时说过的话。“你这个人，穿的再严实都让人想操。”
Kudos: 3





	[bnior]Crush On You

/点梗

林在范收到朴珍荣那条只有“早安”两字的微信时正准备开会。  
朴珍荣是他借公司名义包的一个热门剧的演员，上部戏合作时林在范作为出品人之一和朴珍荣黏黏糊糊两个月已经是大半年前的事了。  
无事问安必定居心叵测。匆匆只回了句“早”过去就撂下手机，恰好此时秘书送来文件。  
粗略翻了翻发现是常规的一些报表和这季度以及半年来的总结，公司最近收益起色不错，一想到马上可以看几个老油条的黑脸色林在范就一阵愉悦，也就暂时把朴珍荣的事忘在脑后。

手机在西裤口袋里震了又震，几乎是隔半分钟一次的频率，第十一次的时候林在范忍无可忍了，看着PPT也翻得所剩无几，拿出手机看了眼

——朴珍荣。

密密麻麻的图片堆在悬浮框上，林在范在心里骂了句还是选择点开看。

啧。

林在范眉头一皱，扫了几下屏幕心虚地退出聊天界面，给了受惊的经理一个继续的眼神，耐着性子听他讲完，一声散会拎起外套就走。

关了门坐办公室里林在范才又点开方才收到的图片。

图片全是朴珍荣的写真，算不上暴露，甚至没有一张露了不该露的部位，或裹着浴袍站在泳池，或穿着oversize的衬衫和西裤靠在窗台，或湿着头发靠在浴缸，或对着镜头咬了口水果。

林在范想起来朴珍荣最后一次和他上床时说过的话。

“你这个人，穿的再严实都让人想操。”

朴珍荣太有个性了，林在范想，他从不表达欲望，他那双眼睛里什么都有，谁都能懂，却又都不懂。

此刻这双眼，只有赤裸的诱惑。

朴珍荣暂住的酒店很大，他喜欢大，却不喜欢空。

把照片发给林在范的时候他就已经有七成的把握了，对方一个字也没有回，朴珍荣晃了晃脚看着水面泛起涟漪，他只需要等。

打破沉寂的是钥匙转动旋钮的声音，朴珍荣听着脚步向自己靠近，然后跌入一个宽厚的胸膛，那人清亮的嗓音在耳畔暧昧萦绕：

“浪货，想我了？”

朴珍荣扬起头，细长脖子连着形状好看的锁骨一起露在林在范眼底，笑得千娇百媚。

“这屋子太空了，和我一起填满它。”

林在范好整以暇地坐在水池边，享受对方时隔很久的服务。朴珍荣似乎从一开始就余裕地很，挥开林在范作乱企图提枪就上的手，一双被温水浸湿的手从胸口开始向下摸，将衬衣也弄湿才解开了扣落下细细密密的舔吻。朴珍荣的嘴唇饱满，舌尖灵活，所到之处如沾水润玉，却又甚过，除了带来惬意，更勾起情欲。

一手伸到人背后，干脆利落拉下浴袍扔在一边，他里面还裹了层不薄的睡衣，睡裤卷起了裤脚恰好露出最好看秀气的一截脚腕，林在范想起那些图片，转过头看着几步开外的开放厨房，心里又生了折腾人的念头。朴珍荣已经吻到林在范小腹上了，抬起眼湿湿地看了看他，刚要咬开西装裤的拉链。

“不急。”

林在范拽着人从水中起来，一粒一粒解着朴珍荣的睡衣扣。

“照片里的衣服挺好看的，不是道具吧？”

他好听的嗓音拧出一丝笑意，别有用意地抬头对视一眼，默契地勾上林在范的脖子，贴着他耳侧呼气：

“带我去卧室——”

朴珍荣比之前结实了不少，抱起来每一块肌肉的手感都让人爱不释手，尤其是锻炼得弹性十足的臀部，林在范托着移动的时候就经不住捏了好几下惹得朴珍荣嗔怒着拍他胸口。

“害什么羞，你身上还有哪里我没捏过？”

太像情侣间的打闹，知道这是在朴珍荣在讨他欢心，林在范捉了他的手摩挲着起皱的指腹，凑到耳朵边说荤话，被朴珍荣灵活地躲过去顺势跳下来，光着脚跑到衣柜前拿出平整的衣服。

那是一件浅蓝色oversize的衬衫，林在范记得这是朴珍荣坐在窗台上穿着的那件，本来还有一条亚麻阔腿裤的，朴珍荣此刻像是故意没拿出来，只背对着林在范宽衣解带褪去身上一件件衣物，露出白皙健美的胴体，像是没感到林在范火烧一样的视线，朴珍荣慢悠悠地套上衬衫，后摆堪堪遮住丰饶臀部，视觉效果却更让人血脉贲张。

朴珍荣扣好扣子转过来，前摆被怒张挺立顶出一个弧度，隐约看到赭红龟头，和两条白皙大腿形成色情的色差。林在范不带那人摆好诱惑的笑容，抓着人膝盖窝往上一拖一顶，朴珍荣默契地蹦到他身上勾着他宽阔的背，尾巴尖似灵活的脚牢牢勾在他大腿上，性器摩擦着林在范还算平整的西裤让两人都口干舌燥得不行。

“这里风景不错啊。”

朴珍荣被稳稳放在了窗台，大理石的台面有点冰凉，也比不过身后一览无余的街景更让他害怕，林在范不知道他有恐高。伸手抓着林在范解领带的手，朴珍荣眼带湿意看着他

“我不要靠窗…”

林在范了然，把他拽起来自己坐到了窗台，朴珍荣被拉到他大腿上坐好，扯下领带覆上他那双勾人的眼，声音里只听得到温柔

“害怕就不看。”

然后朴珍荣就感到一只干涩的手指深入了自己被前液浸润到微湿的穴口，不经趴在了林在范肩上，很快胸口的乳粒也被隔着衬衫舔弄着。

不知是太久没被林在范抚慰过还是视觉被阻断，朴珍荣格外敏感，只是被含着乳粒扣挖着内壁就已经抑制不住呻吟，括约肌不停地收缩将林在范的手指吞得越来越深，勃发的挺立在林在范腹前摩擦着想要释放。

“这么急不可耐了啊…”

林在范擒着笑意单手套住朴珍荣衬衫下的挺立套弄了两下，被人情动的模样撩得两眼泛红，扩张的手指用力一扣就戳到了深处的凸起。

“哈啊…”

抓在背上的手猛得收紧，朴珍荣咬着林在范的肩膀闷哼一声颤抖着射在了林在范的身上，林在范没说什么，只是抽出了给朴珍荣扩张的手指，将附着温热的肠液的手指塞进人口里与舌尖翻搅。

“自己坐下去，这是弄脏我衣服的惩罚。”

朴珍荣太久没疏解过欲望，此刻刚射过的身子软得直不起来，后穴却又贪恋被充盈顶弄的感觉，几乎是没有怨言的，朴珍荣乖乖站起来一点，掰开自己的两瓣臀用骨缝蹭着林在范的。林在范也不好过，欲望胀大着得不到抚慰，对方又不知死活地一味挑逗他，话说出去了又不能反悔，林在范啧了一声，干脆两个人都不要好过。

“倒计时，20，19，18…”

未知是恐惧的，强制也是恐惧的。

朴珍荣觉得脑子很乱，他的嘴被林在范恶趣味地打开不准合上更不准吞咽，精液的麝香味霸占了他的嗅觉，被翻搅着的舌根又麻又爽，阴着抢夺他的注意力，数字一点点变小趋于0，朴珍荣终于把林在范坚硬的龟头抵上了后穴。

“…7，6，5——”

一下到底的感觉并不好，林在范也没料到朴珍荣这一下，一小股精液打在人被扣弄得柔软的肉壁上，皆是几声粗喘，朴珍荣想要解开领带看看林在范的样子，却被制住了手。

“我没软之前不许摘下来，还有，自己动噢，作为刚才鲁莽的惩罚。”

小心眼又恶趣味的男人…朴珍荣咬着下唇上下摆着腰，精液和肠液混在一起让他的动作不至于费力，可肉棒摩擦的淫靡水声却也更清晰，身体里的东西好像更大了，朴珍荣羞得缩了一下屁股，只觉得自己的身体留住林在范的模样色情地不行。

“宝贝…老是跑神是想做到明天么？”

耳垂被他含住，说出的荤话吐出的热气溶解在朴珍荣耳朵里变成黏黏糊糊的情欲，滑下搭在林在范背上的手放开，转而抵着他的肩膀借力，抬起屁股一下接提下打桩似的吞吐那根狰狞的肉棒。

林在范真是爱极了他不加掩饰的浪荡模样，不经去吻着朴珍荣合不上的双唇，被吻的人也情动地主动勾着他的唇缝，像是汲取唾液里的那点甜，林在范就着朴珍荣上下两张嘴都被堵上的时机，托起人的屁股起身顶上了旁边的墙，狂乱地大开大合顶弄起来。

林在范动作不比朴珍荣自己，虽然上位进得更深，快感却不如现在每一下都重重顶到底的十分之一强。林在范床事上从来花样多却凶狠，耐着性子磨光了人的理智再不留余力地干到尽兴。就像此刻朴珍荣如浮木一般背抵着墙，胸部以下全部悬空，只有连接处被林在范的肉棒捅进去又拔出来直到红肿，快感像潮水拍打着他，林在范丝毫不怜香惜玉地掐着他的腰每一下都撞向让朴珍荣发狂的一点。

“嗯…哈啊…那里……嗯啊…林在范…”

缠在人腰间的大腿已经因快感持续痉挛，脚尖蜷缩着在空气里乱蹬，领带已经被泪水浸湿，说不清是温热的还是冰凉的，朴珍荣只能闭上眼无力地叫唤。

“嗯？叫我什么？”

林在范只是顿了一顿，停在一半不动。朴珍荣被突然的安静整懵，后穴收缩着想要更多蹂躏，刚射过一次的分身再次站起，此刻濒临临界点，林在范却没了动作。再也受不了委屈的朴珍荣皱起了脸独自扯下领带，摔在林在范胸口又掉到地上。

“坏蛋呜呜…林在范是坏蛋!”

叹了口气，平白无故被骂坏蛋的坏蛋林在范凑近吻掉了朴珍荣满脸的泪，肉刃再次嵌入他紧致的入口。

“只有坏蛋能把你欺负哭，记住了吗？”

朴珍荣没有理他，撅着嘴生闷气的样子可爱得紧，林在范不说话了，快速冲刺几下释放在他身体里，在人又要开骂之前用炽热的唇舌封住了他的嘴。

“所以你有什么要求？”

朴珍荣穿着唯一干净的浴袍躺在床上让林在范帮忙上药，听到人发问时原本的无精打采一扫而空。

“林总投资我一部新剧呗，不多，才三个亿。”

“三个亿，”林在范揉着肿胀穴口的手一愣，挑了挑眉，“坐地起价啊？”

“林总你这话说的，要不杂志社拍写真的你先给我报销了，我发誓只有你和摄像两个看过…诶等等，你手拿出去，我还肿着呢!”

“只一轮可不值啊，我林在范的朴演员可值得好几个晚上。”

End


End file.
